


Puzzle Pieces

by LinesAndColors



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chapters are puzzle pieces, Confusing, I do this too much, Im not sorry if you're confused, Like, Lots of deep thinking, Short Chapters, Suicide Attempt, really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesAndColors/pseuds/LinesAndColors
Summary: Suicide and Depression doesn't just affect one person. It spreads and each member holds their own piece of the puzzle and you'll never understand why one person would choose to die until you know the whole story, all the puzzle pieces together.This isn't the happiest of stories. I'm not even sure how it's going to end, so, no promises of a happy ending either. I would say sorry, but I'm not. This isn't written like normal stories, it's complex and has a poetic component to it, so it's probably not really the best for most of.. everyone. XD





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge.
> 
> Don't judge for grammer; I know I suck at it.
> 
> Don't judge for the style; It's how I want it.
> 
> Don't judge for the subject; I know what I'm doing.

_"She should have noticed."_

_That sigular phrase was on echo through the crevices of her brain._

_"She should have noticed."_

_She remembered, strangely, a conversation they once had about love._

_She had just finished reading an extremely sappy love story about opposites, and was on a "true love kick." She remembered with crystal clarity how she had stood up to swoon dramatically as she loudly stated the repeated line in the story,_

_"Love Conquers All!"_

_She remembered with minute detail how the strangers around them had look up at her with confusion and ammusment. She remembers the laughter of her friends that surrounded her with joy._

_Though, what she remembers most, was his responce,_

_"False."_

_Of course, her and everyone else looked at him with astonishment, and she remembers the way he explained as though he were reading off a textbook,_

_"While the initial affect of 'falling in love' can be very powerful and mind consuming, it actually does the opposite of conquer. Love often makes the participants passive and content to accept that which is bad in their lives because they are so distracted by that one good."_

_She remembers rolling her eyes._

_"Do you have to destroy all that is good in this world?"_

_She remembers how he suddenly went back to his normal cocky and positive attitude,_

_"Woman, I_ am _all that is good in the world."_

_She hit him with a magazine at the time, and called him egotistical._

_She should have noticed._

_It's not his normal attitude he suddenly turned on, it's his natrual attitude that he turned off, giving us the man we all loved._

_She should have noticed._


	2. Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Perspective of the Nurse (not that you need that explination, it's kinda obvious)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short. But, being a very short person, I can say that just means there's alot more compacted into one small space. ;}

_ Peaceful. _

_The nurse hated peaceful._

_She hated looking at a sleeping man, relaxed and quiet, because she could never tell how the battle was going._

_They could never wake up again._

_Commotion._

_The others nurses hated it._

_She preferred to hold a crushing hand of a patient in pain, tense and groaning, because that meant they were fighting._

_It meant they had a chance._

_Above all, she hated when the sleeping had their eyes open.  
Open and talking, breathing just fine, but sleeping nonetheless. It was in their eyes. So dull you could see they weren't fighting the battles anymore._

_ Peaceful. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hep.


	3. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big question.
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> But it's not the why you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* I feel like I should probably not criticize hospitals like this, but seriously, I really really dislike hospitals.

_Hospitals were the emodiment of irony. With pictures of happy healthy patients on all the walls like bandaids with your favorite cartoon characters on them. There to distract from what's underneath._

_However, you don't go to a hospital when you're happy or healthy. You go there when things are falling apart. Your body no longer supports your brain. Or worse, your brain no longer supports your body._

_Such irony packed in the walls. White walls, as though everything is clean and pure. How many patients of abuse and rape came here? How many purities were broken that sent people here? How many drops on blood landed on the floor, on the walls? How many buckets of vomit and soiled bed pans?_

_Clean and Pure. Broken and Dirty. It's all just irony._

_Though, the worse of the ironies is their promise, "Do no harm."_

_If they were supposed to do no harm,_

_Why did he wake up?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dep


	4. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't do it

_She didn't feel guilty, in fact, she didn't know._

_How could she?_

_Words are words._

_A far cry from action._

_Action kills._

_Words just,  
Float around._

_Like butterflies.  
Or wasps._

_So no,  
She didn't feel guilt._

_She was sad,  
Sure._

_But not guilty._

_She didn't do it._

_He didn't feel angry, in fact, he didn't know._

_How could he?_

_Conversation is harmless._

_Quite different from thoughts._

_Thoughts consume._

_Conversation just,  
Floats around._

_Like butterflies.  
Or wasps._

_So no,  
He didn't feel anger._

_He didn't like her,  
Sure._

_But he wasn't angry._

_She didn't do it._


	5. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right. There.

_She was right there._

_The whole time._

_Right. There._

_She considered herself one of his closest friends. They saw eachother at least once a week for outings. It seemed they always talked. But, they talked as a group, not one on one._

_Maybe that was why she didn't notice. It's hard to really pay attention to one person when there are five others. Still, one of them should have noticed. At least one of them._

_They were all right there._

_She was right there the day he stopped to pick up a magazine advertising "21 tips to self-harm prevention" only to put it down with a look of disgust._

_They were all right there when he walked straight into the path of a car without looking and someone had to pull him back._

_She was right there when he threw away all the torn up drawing he loved so much._

_They were right there the day he sat on the edge of a hiking cliff, listening to them talk and gazing down at the bottom far below._

_She was right there._

_So why does it feel as if she never really saw him at all._


	6. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows are important kids.

_There always was such a stark difference between lights and shadows for him. More, he thinks, then there was for others. As a child he was always trying to find where the light ended and the shadows began._

_He loved the perfect ones, the shadows you could trace with a finger and paint it's shape into the ground. He used to imagine being able to cut them up and seperate, leaving a perfect light and creating a perfect picture or whatever cast the shadow._

_But,_  
most shadows,   
they don't work like that. 

_It's a gradual fade from white to black. There's no exact place where you could mark and cut where the shadows were. Either you'd cut close to the center and leave bits of shadow behind or you cut far out and cut out some of the light as well._

_That's what it felt like._

_A shadow._

_A shadow he gradually slipped into, and now there was no perfect way out. No way to get rid of that which seems to taint his light without losing something with it._

_He'd already lost to much trying to cut it out already._


	7. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Fault.

_They felt betrayed._

_How could he._

_Being so selfish as though his life belonged to him._

_They were affected by all this too!_

_Everything he was he owed to them._

_They were a part of him._

_So why did he think he could just off and do whatever he liked._

_He wasn't allowed to._

_Such a betrayal._

_It was his fault._

_He'd betrayed them._

_He knew it._

_He was selfish for claiming his life for himself._

_He didn't want to affect them._

_He owed them a dept he'd never repay_

_They were a part of him._

_He knew he shouldn't have done what he wanted._

_He wasn't allowed to._

_Such a betrayal._

_It was his fault._


	8. Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nurse is like,,,,,,, what I wish my soul was. Shes pretty great in my head and I'm kinda sad I can't really give her much characterization due to the nature of the story. Oh well

_People had such beautiful eyes. Browns and blues, greens and greys. All shining and reflecting who they are._

_She regret how often she meets people when their eyes are closed, or hazed with pain, or dulled with pain medication._

_But it's worth it_

_It's worth it to see them leave with a smile that lights up their cleared eyes._

_Sometimes though,_

_Sometimes perfectly healthy people have dull eyes, hazed eyes,_

_Closed eyes._

_People who's bodies work just fine._

_Peoples who's minds kill their own light._

_Too often she sees those people leave with eyes still blank and lightless._


	9. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... ??????? My brain sometimes comes up with thing that I'm not even sure what they mean but okay. Whatever.

_Ignorance is bliss._

_To not know something is to not worry about it._

_To be able to hide,_

_To ignore,_

_To neglect._

_It can't be your fault if you didn't know._

_Can't hurt you if you don't see it._

_Can't affect you if you can't feel it._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Ignorance is cruel._

_To not know something is to not care about it._

_To be able to hide,_

_To ignore,_

_To neglect._

_You can't be faultless if you never bothered to learn_

_Can't stop it hurting if you don't see it._

_Can't know what's affecting you if you don't feel it._

_Ignorance is Cruel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the likelyhood of people reading this is,,,,,,,,,,, very slim. So if you are! Do you want a pun!?
> 
> Why didn't the egg hatch?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Because Egg-sistance is terrible.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you didn't expect anything happy from me. Cause if so, screw you, I'm writing a wierd thing about suicide for heavens sake, go outside and get some sun or watch a comedian on YouTube if you want smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep.


End file.
